


In between the moon and you.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Bleach, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something Very, Very Wrong with all of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In between the moon and you.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=31_days)[**31_days**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=31_days) theme for August 13, 2009.

In retrospect, Kurosaki Ichigo should have known that there was something fishy about the whole setup the moment Kuchiki Byakuya introduced the kid to them. For one, Byakuya came around to do it personally, and he hardly EVER did something like that unless it involved slicing somebody in half. For another, there was something… off about this one, this devil summoner Raidou Kuzunoha. He had seen the kid fight already, saw him become something very different from the boy who had been drinking tea in the Kuchiki House’s best sitting room on the battlefield. He had taken several of the Arrancar on, and he had not exactly been alone: there was an army at his disposal, a whole host of demons that looked like they had stepped out of somebody’s worst nightmare. Still, every single one of them was just a little loopier than your average Fruit Loop, so Ichigo had let it slide. He figured it wouldn’t be long before he was going to get accustomed to Raidou’s particular breed of strangeness, whatever it happened to be.

  
This thing, though. This was pushing it. “This” meaning barging into Byakuya’s office to ask him about battle plans and being greeted with the sight of Byakuya sitting at his desk and Raidou sitting on top of _him_ , straddling his hips, one hand fisted up in Byakuya’s collar with the other tangling its fingers in the man’s hair, lips very much occupied with teasing Byakuya’s lips (and maybe his tongue and the inside of his mouth too).

  
Ichigo intended to say something, he really did. That squeak? No. Couldn’t have been him. He’s a man. Real men knew what to say whenever the situation called for it.

  
After what seemed like an eternity, Raidou cracked one eye open, and coolly took note of Ichigo gawking in the doorway. The boy disengaged (but not before running his tongue just over Byakuya’s lips), and straightened up, just as Byakuya turned to look at Ichigo as well. He did not look very pleased at the interruption.

  
“Kurosaki, what is it?”

  
Ichigo mumbled a negation, quietly closed the door, and fled from the compound like a bat out of Hell.

  
Later, Ichigo approached Rukia about what he had seen, hoping that his once-mentor would be supportive. To his shock, the girl only blinked and looked at him like HE was the one who just didn’t understand.

  
“It is perfectly common for a Kuchiki man to take on another man as a lover, you know. Didn’t I mention this to you before? I’m actually a little glad,” Rukia lightly remarked as she turned away. “ _Oniisama_ has been terribly lonely ever since _oneesama_ passed away.”

  
When Ichigo went back to his home on Earth, he crawled under his bedsheets, shut his eyes and hoped to god that he had dreamt everything up.

  
Next week, when he turned a corner and spotted Byakuya giving Raidou a handjob in what was supposed to be a deserted corridor, Ichigo realized that he wasn’t dreaming, and he was most certainly going to live the nightmare for a very, very long time.  



End file.
